The Four Masters
by Meca Vegeta
Summary: ranma sailor Xover. during Nodakas travels she finds a boy...being lonely she adopts the boy and they begin there travels...after the he was sent to his grandfathers 8 years had passed...and akane just got a letter saying he was coming back...Chapter 3 up
1. Nodakas son

Sadly I do not own ranma or sailor moon...but I do own shane  
  
Nodakas son  
  
It has been three years since Genma left with Ranma. After about two years she started searching for them...because she missed her son. She has been on the road for a year now. Though Genma wasn't hard to find, due to the chaos he always seemed to leave behind, she still has not been able to catch up to them. During her travels she has been to places like India, China, Russia, and now she has followed the rumors to America. But America was going to be different. While in California, hearing something about a man in a Gi and a little boy causing a ruckus at Disney Land, she met a boy. She was walking down a street when she saw the boy in an alley. The boy was about Ranma's age, and was all alone. He had blonde hair and brown eyes. "hello little boy... where's your mommy?" asked Nodaka. The boy just shook his head.

"you don't know? Hmmm what about your daddy?" (by now your wondering "how can she speak English... well she's been traveling a long time so she had to learn a lot of languages . So ha!)  
  
yet again the boy just shook his head.

"are you here with anyone?" she asked surprised. The boy started to cry.

"o my poor thing...your all alone...like me...hey would you like to come with me?" asked Nodaka. A smile swept across the boys face as he nodded his head. "ill take that as a yes... so whats your name?" she asked. Yet again the boy shook his head. "you don't even know your own name? Hmmm... well I guess I need to call you something." just then she looked towards a nearby movie theater showing old westerns. She looked at the names of the movies... there she saw the name Shane. "how about Shane?" she asked. Another smile went across the boys face. "well ok Shane...lets go make this legal." and with that she went to the adoption agency, but first putting her sword somewhere. Later that day the boy with no name became Shane Yukashii, she gave Shane her maiden name after hearing what Genma was doing with Ranma, and he couldn't have been happier. So Shane set out with his new mom in search of his brother and father. During his travels Nodaka started to teach Shane her families ancient sword style, which is called demon blade...and just in case ranma didn't become a man amongst men. They traveled for 2 years before Nodaka decided it was time to take a break...so she decided to drop by her husbands friends house, Soun Tendo, who's wife just recently passed away. That was not the reason though she came back. After two years training, she could not teach Shane anymore. Because her father refused to teach her when she married Genma. But since she gave Shane her maiden name, her father has agreed to train Shane to become his successor, on one condition. He had to at least know basic martial arts. So she had sent a letter to Soun two weeks earlier and he agreed to teach Shane since he was about to start training his daughter. It took the rest of her money but she was able to get to Nerima. There she caught a taxi to Soun's house.

"mommy where are we going?" asked Shane.

"were going to visit a friend of your fathers who has agreed to train you." replied Nodaka.

"but you are training me... was I bad or something?" asked Shane.

"of course not dear."

"then why does a strange person have to train me?"

"because I cant teach you anymore...I taught you all I know. And grandpa said he would finish your training if you learn basic martial arts. So that's why uncle Tendo will be teaching you." replied Nodaka.

"ok... if you say so mommy." Just as they finished they reached the Tendo house, where Soun and his three daughters were outside to greet there guests.

"hello Nodaka your looking well." said Soun.

"daddy who are these people?" asked little Akane.

"this is your aunt Nodaka and her son Shane. They came here so I can teach you and Shane at the same time. It will be easier if you have a training partner." replied Soun. Akane then looked at Shane who went then went behind his mother.

"he is a little shy." said Nodaka with a smile. "so who are these precious little girls?" asked Nodaka.

"the oldest is Kasumi." with that he pointed to the eldest girl.

"hello aunt Nodaka and welcome to our home."

"she is very polite." said Nodaka.

"then there is the little trouble maker here. Her name is Nabiki."

"cant blame a little girl for trying to make a little cash." replied Nabiki with a smile.

"she seems ambitious" said Nodaka.

"and last but not least is little Akane. Who will Shane-kuns training partner."

"hi auntie Nodaka" said the girl with a big smile. "o hello little one." said Nodaka with equally big smile.

"and im guessing that is the boy ive been hearing about?" "yes this is Shane... im sorry for just dropping this on you but my dad wont continue his lessons unless he learns basic martial arts, and Genma cant teach the him."

"your father really hates him doesn't he?" asked Soun. "yes he does so I came to you. I thank you again for taking him as a student." "Dont worry about it...it will be my honer".

" I could only teach him a little since that's all I know." said Nodaka with a frown.

"don't worry I will teach the boy with the best of my ability."

"thank you Soun. Shane introduce yourself." said Nodaka. But Shane just clinged to her kimono.

"Shane don't be so shy... we are going to be staying here for a while so introduce yourself." said Nodaka. So Shane introduced himself.

"my name is Shane Yukashii. Thank you for training me."he bowed...but when Shane said his last name Soun raised an eye brow.

"Yukashii? Why is that his last name?"

"well during the adoption process they said that a man named Saotome had been involved in some illegal activities so I had to use my maiden name."

"o... I hope he is ok."

"so do I... Ranma is with him."

"why don't you come inside and tell me about it...and tomorrow we will start training...Akane show Shane-kun to his room" said Soun.

"yes father... come on Shane-kun lets go." Shane just stood there. So Akane grabbed him by the arm. "come ill show you your room and then we can play." With that she whooshed him away to the house.

"well maybe Akane-chan can help Shane to stop being so shy." said Nodaka. "well lets head in shall we." said Soun. After Nodaka told Soun what the Shane knew he started to plan his lessons. The next day Shane and Akane started there lessons together, and everything was at peace.  
  
After a year had passed Shane knew basic martial arts and a little anything goes martial arts. So it was time for him to leave for his grandfathers.

"but I don't want Shane-kun to leave... he's my best friend." said a crying Akane.

"I know honey but he has to go so he can become the next Yukashii sword master. His grandfather has patiently waited one year so its time for him to go."

"sniff sniff... ok... but you better come back when your finished Shane-kun or ill hunt you down!" said a very frightening looking Akane.

"you know ill come back as soon as im finished and ill write you everyday!" he said as he hugged Akane.

"ok Shane its time to go...thank you again so much Soun... ill write you when I find Genma." said Nodaka. "now say good bye Shane."

"goodbye everyone ill come back as soon as I can." he said as he waved and got in the taxi. "bye!" they all said in unison. On the drive to the airport a question came up.

"mom how long will this training take?"

"sadly Shane no one knows... it took grandpa 10 years."

"10 years!!! I don't want to be away that long..." said a very sad looking Shane. "well then use that as an incentive and master it quickly. And as your doing that ill find your father and brother." and with that Shane got on the plane to go train under his grand father. End prologue  
  
I know what your thinking where's ranma and sailor moon? Well don't worry I have a great story line ahead...so look soon for  
  
THE FOUR MASTERS


	2. Returning home

Hey thanks for all the great reviews and I know of my spelling errors...sorry... and sailor moon will be coming very soon but for now lets stick to ranma. Now you must be wondering why the Yukashii style is called demon blade...and I will explain in the next chapter.... Mya ha ha ha ha!! Also I don't own ranma or sailormoon and there will not be a sailor sun in this! I promise!  
  
Chapter 2-Returing home (a/n 8 years have passed and everything that has happened in the anime has happened up to this point...basically ranma is 16)  
  
It was a bright sunny day in Nerima and everyone had a smile on there face. Well except for a certain mailman heading towards the Tendo dojo. 'Man... Im late one time and they stick me with the Tendo house...why me...the last mailman who had this route was put into the hospital by a red haired girl and a panda.' Then as he neared the home he saw a bright and cheerful woman doing the laundry. 'hmmm... this isn't so bad... she is really beautiful.' With that thought the mailman blushed. "Uh... hello miss...here is today's mail." "O why thank you so much...how is the other mailman doing?" "the doctors say he will be out in a couple of days." "That's great. Thank you for bringing the mail." Kasumi said with a smile that would brighten any day. "Well it is my job. Have a great day miss Tendo." he said as he handed her the mail and left feeling a lot better about himself. "Nabiki would you please bring the mail inside for me?" asked Kasumi. "Yeah im coming." with that Nabiki came out and took the mail for Kasumi. As she walked inside the house she noticed there was a letter to Akane. "Hey Akane you have a letter." said Nabiki. "Hey who is it from?" asked a curious Ranma. "GET THE HELL AWAY FROM MY LETTER YOU NOSEY PERVERT!" and with that Ranma was sent through the roof with Akane's trusty old chi mallet. "... Well here is your letter." said Nabiki as she handed the letter to Akane. "thank you Nabiki" with that she opened the letter without hesitation and started reading. Then all of a sudden tears started coming down her eyes and she started to smile. "Whats wrong Akane?" asked a very confused Nabiki. "The letter...Its from Shane...HES COMING BACK!" shouted a very happy Akane. "Who is coming back Akane?" asked Soun. "Shane! I just got this letter saying that he has finally finished training under his grandfather, and now he wants to come for a visit!" "O my. When is he coming back?" asked Kasumi.  
"hmmm... the letter says by the time this reached me he will be in  
Nerima!"  
"I better sit another place at the dinner table... does uncle Genma know  
about Shane coming back?" asked Kasumi.  
"I don't believe he even knows that Shane exists... Nodoka has not had  
the chance to tell him about Shane." said Soun.  
"That means that Ranma doesn't know either. All this time he has had a  
brother and he never knew."  
"Never knew what?" asked Ranma.  
"Uh...nothing...it was nothing... and where did you come from?" asked Akane.  
"Don't rightly know... just asked where Nerima was and I ran back."  
"well go get cleaned up, we have a guest coming" said Akane.  
"I don't listen to uncute tomboys." said Ranma.  
"Fine then... do what ever you like." and with that Akane went to go get  
changed.  
"What the? Why didn't I get hit for that?" asked Ranma.  
"She is in to good of a mood right now. And you sound like you wanted  
to get hit." said Nabiki.  
"No... but that's just weird..." said Ranma.  
"Ranma my boy... go tell your father that we will be having company... and  
he will want to meet him." and with that Soun left to get ready.  
"well I better get ready too, see ya Ranma-kun." and then Nabiki left  
to get dressed. 'What the hell is going on around here? First Akane then Mr. Tendo and now Nabiki. I better get to the bottom of this.'  
  
As the day rolled on Akane and the rest of her family were all waiting for Shane's arrival. It had been 8 years since they have seen him. Akane was glad that summer had just started so she could spend time with Shane... its not like she liked him or anything... he was like her brother... he even told her before he left that he wished he had a sister like her. It was finally getting late and dinner would soon be cold. Akane was waiting in front of her house waiting. She thought maybe hell come tomorrow... then she saw someone coming. This person was very tall and had two swords attached to his back... as the person got closer she noticed he had brown hair and was semi muscular... she could see his green eyes. ' Those eyes... its Shane! Id know those eyes anywhere!' "Shane is that you?!" asked Akane to the guy who had just spotted her. "hmmm... well I guess I found my way here... is...is that Akane?!" "Yes Yes! Its me! Your finally here!" with that she ran up and hugged him. "oomph!...well I have missed you too Akane... and I can see you have kept training." "we have so much to catch up on! Hurry and come inside!" with that she grabbed his hand and dragged him inside. ' this feels familiar...' thought Shane.  
  
"this guy isn't comin...lets just eat." Said Ranma who started for the food. "So im not coming am I?" with that every one turned their heads to look at who had said this. "is that you Shane?" asked Kasumi. "the one and only. (sniff) man that smells great...its been along time since I had a home cooked meal." Said Shane. "Shane...youve gotten ...big." Said Nabiki. "im only 6'3... well I guess I am a little tall." "a little?! Your a giant!" said Ranma. "...who are you?" asked Shane. "you stupid Baka!" Akane yelled at Ranma. "im sorry Shane...thats Ranma." "well I didn't mean to intrude on anything...sorry to bother you guys like this." "its no bother at all Shane my boy. These two live here." Said Soun. "o... wait why do they live here?" asked Shane. "well..." Akane pointed at Ranma "cause he is my fiancé...". With these words Ranma was expecting a fight but was very surprised. "... That is wonderful Akane! For you to have found love at such a young age...I guess that means the docs outa the picture right?" asked Shane. "I DONT LOVE THAT PERVERT! IT WAS OUR PARENTS IDEA!" yelled Akane. "DONT CALL ME A PERVERT YOU UNCUTE TOMBOY!" yelled Ranma. "...well I can feel the love... so this was your idea Uncle Soun?" asked Shane. "that can wait Shane my boy...so I guess you have finished your training under your grandfather?" asked Soun. "yep..." he held up a medallion with two swords on it. "your lookin at the new Grand master of The Demon Blade." "Grand master? So your grandfather gave you the school?" asked Nabiki. "well its complicated...ill explain later." He turned to Ranma and Genma. "o, im sorry I have not introduced my self... I am Shane Yukashii." Genma eyes went blank... 'this cant be one of her relatives... can it?' "something wrong sir?" asked Shane. "... no... nothing is wrong... but I would guess you know Nodoka?" said Genma. "know her? Of course I know her... how could I forget my own mother." Suddenly Genma fell unconscious and Ranma started staring at him. "was it something I said?"  
  
dont worry the next chapter will have some action. And if their is errors just bare with me I have college and work to deal with...thats why it took so long...also as I promised their will be no sailor sun or io but will have something completely new that none of you have seen! 


	3. The Price For Power

All right everyone here is the third chapter. I know I have some spelling and punctuation problems but bear with me here. I barely have time to write but I like doing so specially because this is something completely new that will not have ranma becoming a sailor scout. Why? Because im sick and tired of seeing sailor sun, and Io. So without further delay...  
  
Ps... I do not own ranma or sailor moon but demon blade and Shane are mine and also the reason why this fic is called the four masters.  
  
Chapter 3- the price for power  
  
Ranma just sat there not knowing what to do.

' This is impossible... how can my mom be his mom! ... did she cheat on father while we were away?... no that cant be right he looks older than me.'

"Umm... you are really starting to freak me out man." Said Shane. Ranma just then finally realized he had been staring at Shane this whole time.

"Oh...sorry about that...it's just that you look nothing like Nodoka." Said Ranma.

"Its ok... and technically im her adopted son. Wait... do you two know my mom?" With that question Genma rose quickly out of his shocked state.

"How could she do this to me?! Adopt a son and then send him to learn how to use weapons?! Weapons are for the weak and now this boy has her family's weakness. I guess it is up to me to train the boy and make him a true man!" spouted Genma. With that everyone just silently stared at Genma until Shane broke the silence

"o.. k.. what the hell is he ranting and raving about anyway? Is he crazy or something?" asked Shane.

"Sadly that's considered sane here in Nerima..." said Nabiki.  
  
"Is that so... so Na-chan... you wanna tell me whats going on here?" said Shane pulling out his wallet.

"Don't worry Shane-kun... this one is one me."

"Thanks Na-chan... im kinda low on cash."

"Everyone gets one freebie. Now do you remember why you traveled around with auntie Nodoka?" asked Nabiki.

"Of course I do... to find my brother and that stupid fat oaf she called a husband."

"You better watch what you say boy." Said Genma.

"And why is... wait a minute... white Gi... glasses... stupid white thing on head...YOU'RE THE STUPID FAT OAF!" yelled Shane.

"I SAID WATCH WHAT YOU SAY BOY" said Genma standing up.

"I should kill you now for everything you have put mom through!" said Shane now taking out both of his swords.

"GENMA! SHANE! Calm down. This is not the time for this." Said Soun.

"And why not?" asked Shane.

"I had to spend two years traveling all over the world looking for this idiot!"

"That's enough! Boy I will personally show you how weak you truly are. I challenge you to a match without your weak weapons." Said Genma.

"I accept you fat fool. I do not need these to defeat you." With that he unhooked his sheathes and put them down. As he started to walk outside he turned around to tell everyone something.

"No one can touch those swords... you are all to pure to handle them, so do not touch!" said Shane as he walked outside. About the time they reached the dojo everyone came rushing in to see the fight. Out of everyone, Ranma was very curious to see how his so-called brother would be able to fight. His father always told him

"Take the weapons out of a mans hand and he will be defeated." So did that mean this guy had already lost?

"Are you ready you bastard?!" asked Shane.

"I am always ready for a fight. Now I will show you your weakness!" With that Genma took his stance.

"Ill show you the true power of the Yukashii's!" All of a sudden Shane started to charge forward with incredible speed, which caught Genma by surprise. Shane through a punch but missed his target, Genma then countered with a sweep kick that did connect and brought Shane to the floor.

"Im surprised that you can be that fast. But with out your weapons you are nothing."

"SHUT UP!"

"I guess I hit a nerve."

"THAT'S IT! RISING SUN!" All Genma could do is look down when heard this, and just in time for Shane's feet to connect with his jaw. This blow sent Genma up into the air then back down to the floor. It only took him a second to get up.

"How in the hell did you learn that? That's a skill only taught by anything goes!" Yelled Genma.

"Its is none of your damn business. Now are you going to start fighting me seriously?" Said Shane getting up.

"I don't have to take you seriously you weak fool. So you know a little martial arts. You are still way out of your class boy." Said Genma with a smirk on his face.

"ILL KILL YOU!" Shane said as he yet again lunged towards Genma. Genma easily dodged his punch and countered with an uppercut that got Shane right in the stomach. Blood came spitting out of Shane's mouth and he went down on his knees.

"That's exactly where you should be boy. On your knees before me." Everyone was astounded at what Genma was saying. None f them except Ranma had seen this side of him. Even Soun who grew up with him was baffled at his best friend's sudden change.

"Well are you going to admit how weak you are or do I have to beat it into you?" Shane was still on the floor holding his stomach in holding his upper stomach in pain. That last shot had broke some ribs. Then something happened that caught Ranma's eye. Shane's aura went completely black. Ranma had never seen this before. This aura was completely evil, and void of any human emotion. Then as Shane raises his head even Kasumi noticed Shane's change. His once brown eyes were now blood red. Akane started to back off, Ranma went to her.

"Wh...what happened to him... Ranma is this some sort of technique like the neko-ken?" asked Akane.

"I don't think so... right now his aura is completely black...even pops is starting to back off." Replied Ranma. Akane then looked over to where the battle was going on. Genma was indeed starting to back off as Shane started to rise. What came next shocked even Genma.

"So you think your better than me huh? You fat bastard, you will never be nothing but a pathetic fool." Shane's voice was now deeper and sounded very demonic. Even the ice queen started to back away in fear.

"Its time I end this. Secret technique of the Yukashii school of the demon blade... CHI DAGGERS!" with that said Shane closed eyes and black chi started to arise from his hands. They soon took the form of daggers. Genma's eyes widened...

'To be able to form chi into weapons is something only old masters can do... even my (gulp) master had trouble with this... but here this boy is making it look easy.' Thought Genma.

"So it looks like you still need weapons to even think about having a chance against me." Said Genma trying to hide his fear. This boy was no longer human and he knew he must now be careful.

"Shut up you fool. You don't think I can sense your fear? HA HA HA! I feed off of the fear of weak people like you." Said Shane taking stance. The smirk was soon wiped off Genma's face. He had no idea what to do. He knew he had to get out of here. But the stance Shane had taken had made sure escape would only lead to death. A sudden smile swept across Shane's face.

"It is time...Secret technique of the Yukashii School of the Demon Blade. STUN BLADE!" with that Shane disappeared and reappeared right behind Genma.  
Genma then suddenly stopped moving. 'Whats wrong with me?... I can't even move my mouth... what did he do to me?' Shane walked right over to Genma and pushed him over. All Genma could do was fall down to the ground.

"HA HA HA. Finding it hard to move fat ass? Well you won't be moving at all for a long time. Each cut I made is on a vital point on your body. I cut the tissue that holds your muscles together. You just better hope someone hear will take...you...t..." with that Shane's eyes went back to the soft shade of brown they were before. His aura went back to normal and his eyes started to close. He then feinted. Everyone was baffled.

"Dad... what just happened?" asked Nabiki.

"It seems Nodoka was telling the truth." Said Soun.

"What did she say father?" asked Akane.

"She told me, to truly master the Demon Blade... you must become a demon..."  
  
At the same time in Juban, a study group was coming to an end.

"Whats wrong Rei? You look troubled." Said a girl with blue hair.

"I just sensed a demon...and it was very powerful...but something is wrong..."

"Whats wrong with a demon? We will just go and destroy like we always do." Said a girl with meatballs on her head.

"But the demon...is part of a humans soul...to kill this demon...would mean killing this person..." shocked expressions filled the room.

All right another chapter done. Also I think I explained stun blade to you guys up there... but if I didn't I will explain it and the other moves if you need me too. Also if there are any spelling errors im sorry and blame word! Well there will be a thorough explanation in the next chapter about the swords, the medallion, and why Shane is the grand master. Until next time!


	4. Answers

Ok. Here is chapter four. I know it's been a while but ive been busy with work and college…so yeah. But now hopefully I will be able to update more often. And this is a warning. This fiction will become dark at one point…but ill try to keep the comedy too…but yeah. Ok well here is the disclaimer.

This is the disclaimer saying that I don't own Ranma ½ or Sailor Moon…but if I did…if I did…MYA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! But I do own Shane Yukashii and the Demon Blade. Now on with the show!

Chapter 4- Answers

It's been one week since the fight between Genma and Shane. Genma had been sent straight to the hospital for treatment. Luckliy Doctor Tofu was able to reatatch the destoyed tissues, but he wouldnt be getting up for awhile and then he had rehabilatation. Shane on the other hand...never woke up. He has been at the Tendo home the whole week in the room shared by Ranma and Genma. At one point Ranma even went to Cologne for help, but as soon as she saw the medallion she told them not to touch the swords and left Mousse there while she went to study something. Ranma however was still wondering about the whole black aura thing. He had never seen anything like it. After Akane had told him about what her dad said he went to investigate...but not even Nabiki, not for lack of trying, couldn't get anything else out of him. Three days after the fight Ryoga came and was about to start a fight when Akane asked him to help Ranma with her friend. Now of course he accepted, "Any friend of yours is a friend of mine Akane." he had said. He was all smiles untill he reached the room where he found Ranma and Mousse around another boy. When he asked Akane where her friend was she pointed to the boy. After thanking him she left which led to Ryogas questions to Ranma. After finally convinsing Ryoga he was just a friend and nothing more he sat down and tried to help. That was four days ago...and they hadn't come up with anything. So they decided to start from the start.

"Ok." said Mousse. "Lets get the facts again.

Name: Shane Yukashii

Age: 16

Sex: Male. (which got a "duh" from the other two)

Status: Grandmaster to the Yukashii school of the Demon Blade.

Did I miss anything?" He asked the other two. When they shook their heads no he continued.

"According to Ranma during the fight he had with Genma his aura suddenly turned black and his eyes turned red correct?"

"Actually it was after pops broke some of his ribs with a punch. He was on the floor taunting him. Thats when his aura turned black and his eyes red. It was really weird...if felt pure evil, but it wasn't there before when I met him. And he's been here before so I guess he's not evil..." Ranma said.

"Ok...anything else?" after Mousse said that all councience occupants in the room looked towards the swords. They were placed up here by Soun...but he was wearing gloves for some reason. Ranma had told them what Shane had said earlier and when Cologne came she only repeated what he had said. She may be an old mummy but shen she says not to touch something...you just don't touch it. It's bad for the health. With that they all sighed...they were back at square one. Thats when they all sensed something. They looked towards Shane but he looked like he wasn't waking up anytime soon. Thats when Ryoga saw something on his hand. It was...glowing? It was the kanji for weapons.

"Hey guys.Check this out." he motined them to look at his right hand. The two others quickly looked at his hand...that was odd. Well maybe not as odd as things were in Nerima, but still odd. Thats when the boys noticed that their hand were now itching. They looked at their hands and now saw kanji on them.

"You think whatever he has is contagious?" asked Ranma.

"I can honestly say, I have never heard of glowing kanji on your hand disease in my travels." Said Ryoga.

They all began to look at their hands. Ryoga's said strength, Ranma's said speed, and Mousse's said wisdom. When combined with Shane's weapons the words made up the basics of combat. These were taught to young students as the basis of all combat. All four of these made up the outcome of all battles. They all knew this...but why were they showing up on their hands? They were quitly pondering this when Shane's body began to pulse. They finally noticed but it was to late. Darkness soon came to each one of them.

When they awoke they found themselves in a hallway. There was barely any light, but it was enough to see. Thats when they noticed their chlothing had changed. Gone were their normal attire, and replaced by some sort of medevil soldier uniform. They each had a long sleeve silk shirt which was covered by a chest plate, silk pants, combat boots, and each had a weapon. Ranma had nun chucks, while Mousse had a bo staff, and Ryoga had knuckle bracers. They each looked at each other, then at themselves, and then back to eachother. To say their were confused would be like saying blood was red...it was obvious. After reagaining their senses, and taking a look at their surroundings, they set off down the hallway. They were each to stunned to say anything. When they reached the end of the hallway they saw Shane. He was in a similar out as them Now with the extra light thy could see their outfits better. Mousse's was blue while Ranma's was red and Ryoga's was yellow. Shane's outfit was pitch black. Mousse was the first to ask.

"You're Shane correct?" he asked Shane turned arounds with a smile on his face...and shook his head no.

"I am sorry I am not Shane, but it is good to see you three again. It has been a while." The three stared at him.

"Dude you ok? I'm pretty sure your Shane...and you never met Ryoga or Mousse before." said Ranma.

"You are correct. I have never met Ryoga or Mousse, but I have met Strength, Speed, and Wisdom before." said the man.

"Ok then...if you are not Shane...where is he?" asked Mousse. The man's face became grim.

"He is fighting the demon within himself." said the man.

"You mean like his evil side or something?" asked Ryoga. The man turned towards them.

"No. I mean the demon that is bound to his soul." with that said the three looked shocked. A demon bound to someones soul? Who would do that to somebody? Mousse was the first to recover.

"Why is there a demon bound to his soul...and who are you?" the man had a smile on his face once more.

"Well to answer one of your questions...I am called Weapon. To answer the other I shall have to tell you a tale. You all know about his swordsman style correct?" they all nodded. "Ok. Then let me tell you of the legend of the Demon Blade. Long ago in the early years of Japan, a dark shadow was casted over the land. It came in the form of a demon. Now this demon for some reason could not be killed. If its body was dstroyed it would find a new host and then terror would once again reign. But then one man came and vanquished the demon. He was known as Akurei Yukashii. But instead of letting the soul find a new host, he bound it within his own soul, and so the demon was gone once and for all. But Akurei found out that bounding this demon to his soul came with a heavy price. He gained immortality. Now you always hear of people wanting to gain immortality. But this devustated Akurei. He stayed young while he watched his loved ones grow old and die. Thus one year he found a successor and bound the demon within his soul, thus beggining the tradition. With the demon gone from his soul he was finally able to rest. So the way it works is that you must first learn the sword style that Akurei invented himself, and be pure of heart. You had to be pure of heart because of the swords that the style uses. These were the original swords that Akurei used to defeat the demon, and thus were staind with the demons blood. The blood made the swords have a link with the demon, giving the swords its power, but also its lust for blood. Those with any hint of darkness in their heart would be corrupted and the terror would begin again. So the apprentice would purge themselves of all darkness. This took many years and much discipline. The master then would pass down the demon, and the swords, to be granted rest. The reason only the grandmaster can use the swords is the demon itself. The demon would prevent the swords from corrupting the grandmaster, and their hearts remained pure. Did you all catch that?" with a stunned nod from all of them he looked towards the door at the end of the hallway. The rest of them notticed this.

"He's behind that door fighting isn't he?" asked Mousse. The others looked at Weapon.

"Yes he is...and I am afraid he is losing, and there is nothing I can do to help him..." he said downtroden.

"Why can't you help him?" asked Ranma. The same question was on the other two minds as well. Weapon looked at them again.

"I can not for I am only a memory. A memory of what he used to be." The others looked at him strangely.

"What do you mean?" asked Ryoga.

"I am only a memory of himself from long ago. Just as you are dressed as your past selves. We used to be the strongest soldiers the Moon empire had. Sadly we saccrificed ourselves during the final fight to give the Queen enough time to cast her spell. Though I didn'y know she was sending us foreward too..." They were confused again, which was happenening alot lately. Soldiers? Moon empire? Queen? None of this made sense to them, but what did make sense was that there was a fellow warrior behind that door. They all looked at eachother, nodded, and started walking towards the door. Weapon looked at them.

"What are you thre doing! There's a demon behind this door!" he shouted. Ranma looked at him with a grin on his face.

"There is no way I'm gonna let his body be takin over by some dumb demon. Akane would kill me." The other two nodded and entered the room Weapon had a smile on his face.

"Looks like it will begin again..."

tbc.

sorry again for the lack of updates in i dont know...years! but its here so brew ha ha ha ha ha! if there are any spelling errors sorry but theres no spell check with the program im using and my comp is to old to support anything else. :kicks comp: you basterd! but o well...the next chapter will contain demon fighting...so it may take a while because im not that good with fighting scenes but ill eventually do it! Please review! flames will be used to heat the water to make RAMEN! MMMM! see ya all soon!


End file.
